MASK, codename Storm
by silver bloodelf
Summary: Sequel to 'MASK, the lost daughter' WIP! 07.01.2011. My muse found the time to help me with the story. New chapter will be on its way soon! Bear with us, the story needs to be completed. Writing style has changed!
1. Chapter 1

_MASK; codename, Storm  
__The long expected sequel of 'a lost daughter'_

_Hello guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? Did you miss my stories? Do you still want to know what happens with the family Tracker and how Sarah is doing? Well, I've got good news… Here is the long expected sequel of 'MASK, a lost daughter…' This time, Sarah comes home, after being in a clinic for over two years… Everything will be explained in the story itself._

---

Some notes before the story begins;

Takes place two years after the first story… It is wise to read 'Mask, a lost daughter first'  
English is not my first language  
I do not have a beta yet…/i

1.

The wind howled and rain poured from the sky, late in the evening as a taxi pulled onto the driveway and stopped before the entrance of the house. The passenger paid and then opened the door and stepped out. The person ran toward the trunk and opened it, took the suitcases out and then closed the trunk again. She greeted the chauffeur politely as he started the engine again and drove off. The person smiled at the retreating cab and then run toward the door, her bags and suitcases, clacking on the stairs. Home; she was finally home… A shiver of anticipation went through her as she rang the bell and waited.

The owner of the house looked up from a pile of papers that was laying in front of him and frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone, not at this hour. Who could it be? He stood up and left his working room. 'Do I need to get that, dad?' A voice called out of the gaming room. 'That will not be necessary Scott, I'll get it…' He called and walked through the long corridor toward the entrance door and then opened it. Blood drained from his face and looked at the person in front of him.  
'Hey dad, I'm home…' She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
'S-Sarah…' He stuttered, surprised, then he gave a thankful smile and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He closed his eyes and was happy, his daughter was home, after all these years. He finally had her back, back into their lives…

After a while he let her go and looked at her. 'So much like your mother…' Matt whispered as he lay a hand on her cheek and stroked it softly. Sarah chuckled and closed her eyes 'I missed you guys so terribly that I came back.' She said and then opened her eyes and looked at him. 'may I come in… it is getting a bit cold here… standing out here in the pouring rain, isn't what I call a warm welcome…'  
Matt laughed and stepped aside to let her in. She stepped inside as her father brought in her suitcases and closed the door. 'Scott will be thrilled to know that you're here…' Matt said as he hugged her again. 'I can't believe that you're back…'  
Sarah chuckled and rubbed his back: 'Well, I'm not going anywhere soon, so we'll have time enough to catch up…' Matt Tracker let go of his daughter and nodded.  
'Is Scott here too?'  
'Yeah, he is in the gaming room…'  
'Okay, I'll give him a quick hello then…' And spurted away toward the gaming room.  
'Who was that, dad?' Scott asked as he looked very intriguing to the screen.  
Sarah smirked and said: 'your sister…'  
Scott whirled around and scrambled to his feet: 'Sarah!' He called and knocked into her.  
'Yeah, that would be me…' She laughed and hugged him back.  
'Jelgh, you're all wet…' He said as he retreated from her and looked at his older sister.  
'Well, yeah, duh; it is raining outside…' Sarah chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
'Nice to have you back, sis…' He said and hugged her again.  
'It is nice to be back, little brother, it is nice to be back…' She smiled and tightened the hug.  
'I'll just get into a few pair of clean clothes and then I'll be back okay?' Sarah asked after some time. Scott nodded and took a step back from her.  
'I'll be right back, and then we can talk some more okay?' Sarah said and left the gaming room again. As she stepped out she found her dad waiting for her, she gave him a smile and said: 'Okay, now I want to get in some more comfortable clothes…'

Matt laughed and said: 'Come on, then I'll get you to you room… Scott and I redecorated it last week; we were just about finished, so it can still smell a little bit of paint…'  
'Oh, that doesn't really matter, I'm already glad that I'm home again.' Sarah said and stopped before her old bedroom door and her father opened it.

Sarah stepped in and her mouth dropped open. 'So, this was the reason for all those questions, you asked me lately…' She said as she stepped further into the room.  
Matt nodded: 'Do you like it?' He asked.  
'Dad, I love it… wow!' And hugged him.  
'Closets, bed, and that door leads to your very own bathroom…' He said as he pointed it out to her.  
'Wow…' She whispered as she turned around.

Her room was crème colored with white curtains and floor. The bed was a brown fourstander. On the bed lay white blankets with a rose-pettle print on it. Nest to the bed stood a nightstand with a beautiful lamp on it and some small things. Just in front of the bed was a broken white chest, that could be used as a bench, and you could place blankets in it. In the far corner of the room; next to the window stood a low table with a comfortable chair, close to the chair there was low bookcase with several books in it. Right of the bedroom door stood her desk with a high chair placed before it. On it, stood a brand new computer and a cd/radio player.  
'I do think you know how to deal with it?' He asked as he pointed at the equipment.  
Sarah nodded as she softly stroked the keyboard 'yeah, I do…' she said.  
'Okay, why don't you freshen up a bit, and then meet us in the living room…' He said as he looked at her. Sarah nodded and grinned. Matt smiled and then left her in her new room. After he closed the door he turned to the kitchen to make some tea.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_Sarah is my character, the rest that is familiar to you, is from the original creators of MASK… _

_Thank you for the review Harry2, nice that someone left a note to tell me that it was good writing Keep them coming_

----------

As the water-kettle stood on the cooking plate, Matt took time to orden his thoughts again. She was so much like Rachel, in her speech, in the way she acted and carried herself. He never had the chance to see her grow up, but by God, he would make up for it now… Matt pushed that thought away. She was home now, that was what counted. The whistle of the kettle brought him back to reality and he took it of the cooking plate and poured the boiling water in the pot and put a teabag in it. As the tea pulled, Matt took a plate and then went to the cabinets to take some cups and placed them on the plate as well.  
He was happy, really he was, both his children home once again. He threw the teabag away and then walked with the plate to the living room and called Scott in the meantime. Matt placed everything on the table and then sat down.

Scott paused the game and left his consul and with T-Bob, he ran toward the living room but stopped when the doorbell sounded. He ran to the door and opened it. 'Alex…' He said and let him in. 'You're the second already this evening that drops by…' He said smiling up at Alex.  
Alex smiled and ruffled him though his hair. 'Who beat me to it?' He asked.  
'Sarah!' He called and bounced up and down.  
'Really, she's home, already? She wasn't coming back until next week; at least that is what she said, right?' He asked as Scott pulled him toward the living room.  
'Yeah, but she was discharged from the clinic earlier… you won't hear me complain…' Scott answered happily.  
Alex chuckled and followed Scott into the living room where Matt and Sarah already waited and were talking.  
'Ahh, Sarah, you came home already…' Alex said.  
'Alex!' Sarah said as she jumped up and hugged him. 'How are you?' She asked as she let him go and looked up at him. Grey streaks covered his red beard and he got a few extra wrinkles here and there.  
'I got two years older; nothing much at the side…' He laughed and greeted Matt. He sat down as well and as Matt took another cup Sarah talked about everything, what had happened in the clinic, and her break-up with Damien.  
'How that so?' Matt asked as he looked at his daughter.  
Sarah shrugged 'Well, I guess we outgrown each other… and besides…' She chuckled 'There are bigger fish to fry…'

The conversation went further and Sarah confessed to them, with a flush of embarrassment, that she had hacked the government's computer and left an untraceable not with a better security system in it.  
Alex mouth dropped open and said: 'We have heard that on the news, that it had happened, but we had no idea that you were behind it.'  
'Well, it was…' Sarah chuckled.  
'Cool…' Scott said and his eyes gleamed.  
'No, that does not want to say that you can tell this to everyone on school, Scott… I'll be arrested within no time and that is something I don't want. I already was locked up once… I don't want it again…' She said.  
'Bummer…' Scott answered and his face fell.  
The others laughed and as they drank some more tea they fell into a peaceful silence.  
'You will get a lot of work with this daughter…' Alex said as he looked at Matt. The blond man nodded 'But I'm all to glad that she's back into our lives…' and looked at their children as Sarah now tried to explain to her brother why he shouldn't tell it on school.

A few days passed and Sarah soon came to love certain things in the house; one was the swimming pool where she could be found quite often, and the second was, in the garage where she spent just as much time as in the pool. Power and machines was something she absolutely loved and if she wasn't doing her homework, Sarah was found in the garage with or Alex or Buddie, to learn and take care of the vehicles. They did there bests to answer all the questions Sarah asked them and Sarah learned quickly. Most of the time she would glance at Condor, the motorbike of Brad, Sarah was the one who took care of it if he wasn't around, or on tour. She would often tell him that she was jealous like hell that he had a bike and she didn't. He just laughed then and ruffled her through her hair, and told her that they would cruise along the highway when the weather would get better. An offer she grasped with both hands.

That day soon came and they cruised along the highway. Sarah had the time of her life and she urged Brad to go faster. He complied all too willingly and he accelerated.  
'Oh, that was awesome!' She said excited as they came back into the garage and Sarah hopped off the bike and took of her helmet. Talking over enthusiastically about the power of the motor and acceleration on the highway, how the motor roared and she had some ideas to make the bike go even faster.  
'Well, that sounds all very dangerous…' A voice came from the side.  
Sarah looked at the side and saw her father leaning casually against the doorframe and looking at both at them. He had _that_ look again; Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes inwardly.  
'Maybe that time will be later then I think…' She said as she looked at Brad.  
Brad sniggered as Matt told Sarah that there was a time for fun and that there was a time to learn, and that time of learning had started.  
'But-'  
'No buts Sarah… You need to study… or you'll never get back in society…'  
'Really dad, I can-'  
'No, you can't…' He cut her of once again.  
Sarah's face fell and narrowed her eyes.  
'Glaring will get you nowhere Sarah…' Matt said and pushed his daughter in the direction of her room. 'Now, go on, I will examine your homework when you're done… I assume you'll be finished then…' It wasn't a question Sarah understood. She sighed and nodded.

Mimicking her father's words, and facial expressions, Sarah walked through the corridors to her room and walked into her room. She closed the door a little too hard and flinched when the door slammed shut. _'Whoops, sorry.'_ She thought and sat down at her desk and clicked her mouse. The screen blinked alive and began to do her homework. History, now that was fun… she loved it, seeking out the history of certain cultures and the history of countries. She had to make a workpiece about three ancient cultures… she had chosen _'the Inca's, the Maya's, and the Aztecs and they're comparisons.'  
_Soon her fingers flashed across the keyboard, and with 'mysteries of the panflute' on the background she typed the rest of the workpiece. When she was working the little 'e' in the bottom left corner, began to take more and more attention from her. She gnawed her bottumlip and tried to push the attention away, but to no avail, the pull was to strong and not soon after she rode the digital highway… Untraceable she came onto forbidden sites, cracked codes like they were boiled eggs, and played around.  
After she was getting bored, she clicked the internet away and continued with her work.

It was around five in the afternoon when she put the last letter in her document and saved the whole thing. Then she clicked the printer icon and the printer sprang to life. Sarah leaned back in her chair and rubbed her face; she then placed her hands on the back of her head and stretched her muscles. Next on her 'to do' list was swimming. She stood up and walked to her closet and took out her swimming suit. As she changed the printer did its work and when the last paper fell on top of the others Sarah was done changing and walked to the printer. She tapped the papers a few times and took the perforator, placed the whole bunch in a map and as she slipped into her bathrobe and walked out of her room. Sarah walked outside, knowing that they all would be there.  
Scott was already in the water and her father was lying in the sun. Sarah smirked and threw the map on his chest, causing her father to groan and open his eyes. He saw the innocent grin of his daughter and sniggered. 'What is that?' He asked as he put his chair up and opened the map. 'My history… you wanted a workpiece, you got one…' she said as she shrugged her bathrobe off and then jumped into the water, causing Scott to yelp, as soon as she came up they lost themselves in a water-fight. Matt studied the map: it was stunning, the accurate details and the pictures were wonderful. She really had good eyes for her history… Maybe he should let this see to Hondo; after all, he was a history teacher. The screams and laughs that filled the garden drew his attention and Matt smiled as he looked up and saw the water-fight.

Ever since Sarah was rescued from the mines they had kept in touch with each other, and talked with each other through the phone, msn, or email. They had gotten a real, brother-sister relationship, sure they had there fights, but that was so in every household… Sarah squealed as Scott pushed her underneath the water and coughing Sarah surfaced again. Scott laughed and Sarah cocked an eyebrow, still laughing Sarah came up to him and pushed him underneath the water. Now it was Sarah's turn to laugh. The fight continued on, until the phone rang and Matt answered. His face became serious and he raised his hand. The two children became silent and looked at each other. They came out of the swimming pool and wrapped their towels around them.

Matt listened intently to the person at the other end and stood up. He walked inside and closed the garden door.  
Sarah and Scott looked at each other and then looked at the closed garden door. Their father was pacing up and down the room, making big arm movements, he was clearly distressed. Both children narrowed their eyes as he nodded and said something. He put the phone down and stared at it for a long time. He then walked out of the room, which surprised them both. 'Come on…' Sarah said pulling Scott after her.  
'What are you going to do…?' He asked as he was pulled inside.  
'…I want to find what is going on…' Sarah answered.  
'You think that is wise…?' He asked further.  
'I don't know that yet…' She said honestly and walked through the corridors to their father's work room. They stopped before the door and listened. When they heard nothing, Sarah opened the door and walked in.  
Matt was sprawled in his chair, one arm resting on the arm-rest and the other was on the desk, playing with a pen. This didn't look good...  
'Dad…?' Scott asked '… Who was that on the phone…?' and looked at him.  
Matt didn't answer and leaned forward and placed his head on his hands and looked at them both.  
'Dad…?' Sarah asked as she cocked her head and looked at him as well.  
'That was an old friend of mine from Turkey…' He started after a while.  
Sarah's eyebrow quivered as he mentioned Turkey. 'So…?' She asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the rest.  
'Miles Mayhem…' He then said.  
'What about him?' Scott asked.  
'He is in Turkey now…'  
'That doesn't want to say that you will need to go there as well, right? I mean, why look for danger…?' Scott said.  
Sarah rolled her eyes at him and placed a hand before his mouth. 'Shush… will you just let dad finish his story…?'  
Scott looked up at his sister and then nodded.  
'Thank you…' She said and drew her hand back. 'Go, on, dad…' She said as she had closed the door and now leaned against the wall. One foot against the wall, the other supporting her weight on the ground and she had crossed her arms across her chest.

Matt stood up and walked up to his children. 'Do you know the effects of nuclear energy?'  
Sarah made a stupid face 'Well, I know what happens when it goes wrong…' She said 'Look at Chernobyl, a perfect example of how wrong it can get… but what does that have to do with Turkey…?'  
'A large dose of it has been found in Turkey…'  
'Great… So if Mayhem is there, then so is VENOM… knowing VENOM from Scott's stories… they are up to no good… nuclear energy and VENOM, very bad combination…' She stated as she shook her head. '…reaction is earth annihilation.' She said as she looked up at her father now and then at Scott.  
Matt and Scott both nodded.  
'Where was it found…?' She asked 'Where in Turkey I mean?'  
'Oh, somewhere in the east…' Matt answered and walked back to his desk. Sarah narrowed her eyes at his back. She didn't trust that answer… he was lying, she was sure of that. Scott looked at his sister and Sarah glanced at him, and nodded once.

They left the study and walked through the corridors, back outside.  
'What do you think of all this?' Scott asked his sister, breaking the silence.  
'That this is going to be a MASK mission and that we are stuck here… dad would never let us go with him to Turkey… he is to afraid that something will happen… so we will be left here… and that means, that I will be looking after you…' She answered as she looked at him.  
'God, we're both adults… come on… We both know what we can and cannot do…' Scott huffed and his face darkened.  
'I know Scott, I know…' She said 'But you can't do anything while being drugged and get kidnapped…' Sarah continued and shook her head 'To be all honest with you, I really don't want to go to Turkey as well… Considering my past and all…'  
'I can understand that…' Scott answered. It wasn't his favorite destination as well, but he wanted to help them as good as he could.  
'The best way we can help them is to stay out of his way, so that he doesn't have to worry about us…' Sarah said as she could hear his thoughts. 'But that doesn't want to say, that we can help him…' Scott looked up at her and gave her questioning look when he saw her smirk.  
'What are you up to…?' He asked.  
Sarah smirked wickedly and said: 'wait and see, dear brother, wait and see…'


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**20-12-2008:** Oh, wow, I found this story again. It has been gathering dust ever since I posted my last chapter… It still isn't finished and most things need to be explained throughout the next chapters… I just hope I'll be able to do that…

----

**A/N:** This chapter will explain how the whole mission started… so that is why most of this chapter is in italics… Sorry, if it doesn't read nicely, you will just need to get used to it, then…

Sarah wasn't home yet when this started. The story takes place halfway through the year… and this chapter begins at the start of the new-year. At least the Italic part,

Okay, I know that there is no way possible that in Turkey uranium can be found… although this is important for the story that it is found here…

Nough said: On with the story….

----

He looked at the place where he had stepped out. It was the same street and it was the same place. It was strange to be here, so short after the happening, he didn't hate the land, he just disliked it, and he had some very bad memories here… that was all, really. He closed his eyes as she remembered the scene that went before his eyes as a movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The market place was busy and everywhere men shouted to get the attention of the shopping audience. It was early in the year, but the sun was already warm and pricked in his neck, as he stepped out of the car and locked it.  
_'_Matt, so nice that you wanted to see me on such short notice…' The man said in perfect English. He was old and had grey streaks in his coal black hair and beard. The wrinkles on his face told the wisdom and age of an older man.  
_'_Anytime, Achmed, any time… Now what is wrong?'  
__Achmed looked at the western man before him and didn't know where to begin.  
'Why don't we go and sit somewhere… drink a cup of coffee and we can talk about it then?' Matt proposed, feeling that the man was beginning to get uncomfortable.  
__Achmed seemed relieved that Matt asked that and nodded. They went inside a small coffee shop and sat down. As the waiter greeted them and gave them the menu, Achmed waited until the waiter left and shifted from one position to another, stealing quick glances at the other people before beginning his story. Matt crossed his arms and leaned backwards in his chair, he had never seen his friend like this, and it had to be really important if he would keep glancing at all those people. So he just waited for Achmed to get a bit more comfortable to begin his story.  
_'_The mine is working again…' He whispered.  
__Matt's breath stopped and leaned forward 'What did you just say?' He asked unbelievable.  
_'_You know what I said…' Achmed snapped, his hands were clammy and rubbed them dry against his trousers. '…I hate to repeat it…' He said with a glare.  
_'_Sorry, Achmed… you just surprised me…' Matt answered and leaned back again.  
_'_That is not all…' He said and cast his eyes down. He bit his lip, afraid of what to say next. 'They found uranium there Matt…'  
_'_Uranium…?' Matt's mouth dropped open and shock was visible in his eyes. 'My god…'  
_'_And the children are digging for it…' Achmed confirmed Matt's worst fear.  
__The waiter returned and Matt let the shock wash away from his face. The waiter put it down and cast a quick glance between the two and then left again. The shift between of the waiter, between the two men, wasn't left unnoticed by the two sitting at the table.  
_'_And the children are digging for it…? What kind of sick man does that?'  
_'_Cant you think of no one, Matt?' Achmed asked and looked at him. 'We have worked together for a long time now…'  
_'_Mayhem…?' He asked as he looked at him in surprise.  
__Achmed nodded briefly and only once.  
_'_You can't be serious… he would never do that, I know that he is my enemy, but I will not believe that… He is a father himself; he would never use children to get things done…' Matt whispered in shock. He was clearly beaten up about this new found information.  
_'_Do you even hear yourself talking…? You're taking it up for your enemy, Matt…' Achmed said and looked at him, there was still fear in his eyes, but now Matt could see that there was some disbelief in there as well.  
_'_He was my friend and colleague, Achmed…' Matt answered.  
_'_And now he is your enemy…' Achmed said.  
__Matt sighed, rubbed his face, and then drank his coffee. That was true, Miles Mayhem was his enemy now, and sometimes he kept forgetting that.  
_'_It is your enemy we are talking about and you must know that he will go low to get what he wants…' Achmed told him.  
__Matt nodded and looked at the older man in front of him. It was still hard to grasp that even Miles would stoop this low, he shook his head.  
__The two continued talking and Matt listened to it all, sometimes shaking his head in disbelief, and got to know that the same men; that were responsible for Sarah's disappearance at such a young age, were behind it as well… This was not going to be a nice encounter, he knew that now.  
__Matt nodded as Achmed finished his story. 'I will help you; wherever I can…I will look into it and will keep you updated…' Matt said and then asked the waiter, who was walking by, for two more cups of coffee. The waiter nodded and went to the counter._

_Screams of fear and distress came to them, from outside. Matt and Achmed whirled around and saw a black car speeding through the streets… A window opened and a gun was pointed out of the window. The gun was targeted on Achmed who looked like a he had seen a ghost, as the gun was shot empty. Chaos ensued in the restaurant and people ran away from the window.  
__Matt called Achmed's name and pushed himself forward and pushed the older man from his chair. Glass broke as the bullets crashed through the window. The gun was shot empty and then the car disappeared.  
__Buried underneath the glass and pieces of wood that once was the table and chairs, Matt opened his eyes and threw the rubble off of him. He looked down at Achmed who was bleeding from several places, and he had a nasty head wound. Matt, checked his pulse and gave a relieved breath as he found one, but it was weak. Quickly he ordered someone to call an ambulance and the police.  
__They arrived soon and Achmed was placed on a stretcher and was lifted up. Just before he was hoisted into the ambulance, Achmed grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him down to his face. He whispered something and Matt gasped at what he heard, he then nodded and straightened again. Achmed's hand slipped from his wrist and closed his eyes. He was breathing shallow. Blood left a trail on his faint arm and dripped on to the streets. Achmed was hit badly, Matt saw now. One of the bullets had penetrated his shoulder, while another, had penetrated a long… The paramedics pushed Matt away and started to put Achmed on machines. It couldn't do any good. One of the paramedics looked up and shook his head, Achmed was dead._

_The information had a price, Achmed knew, but Matt had never known that the price would cost Achmed his life._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt opened his eyes again and the scene dissolved. He sighed. He had lost yet another friend in a quest.

He shook his head, this was just impossible, he had never had guessed that Miles would sink so low; but as Achmed already said he was bad… but Miles had a son as well…

Matt also hated the part of leaving Sarah and Scott back at the house unsupervised. He didn't trust the face his daughter gave him when they had left; a face that read, she was up to no good. Oh yes, she was just like her mother, like two drops of water. When Rachel wanted to know something she would bite her teeth into it until she had figured it out, Sarah was the exact same thing. He knew trouble, when he looked at his daughter. Scott; who had been very obedient, was taking over things over from his sister that Matt didn't want to see in him. But it was happening and he just had to accept it, or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

After both children had gotten a fair warning preach from their father about safety they went away… Sarah and Scott waited a few days to begin their investigation of the house, to look for any details or clues of what was happening.

'So, what are we going to do tonight?' Scott asked as he dried the dishes. Somehow his sister hated the dishwasher and did the dishes by hand.  
'We are going to investigate…' She said as she placed the pan in the drying-rack.  
'Where do we start?'  
'Dad's work room…' She answered and looked at him.  
'Sis, you know that it has a security level like…'  
'A volt, I know… Got experience in that…' She mused.  
'Where don't you have experience in?' he scoffed.  
'In being a family member…' She answered as she pulled the stop out of the sink and let the water slip away.  
'Well, you're getting there…' He said as he looked up at her.  
Sarah smiled down at him and ruffled through his hair. 'Let's go…'

They went down the corridor and stopped before their dad's work room. When stepping inside Sarah flicked the light on and looked around the room. Her eyes taking in every detail of it. Something was wrong in this room, she went to the wall and lay a hand on it. She had studied the map of the house a few times and knew in which part of the house she was. There stood a wall that wasn't put on the map but was in the room. She narrowed her eyes as her hand slid across the wall… Interesting.  
'Scott, I want you to help me…'  
'What do I need to do then?'  
'Slid your hand across this wall, and try to find any kind of abnormality in it.'  
'What am I looking for?'  
'I don't know yet…' She said as she took a step backward and observed the wall. 'I know as soon as I see it.' Sarah finished.  
'That helps loads…' Scott answered as he rolled his eyes and started to investigate one side as Sarah started with the other.  
'Saar, I got something…' He said as he was halfway his side.  
'What is it…? What you'd find?' She asked as she walked up to him.  
'Right here… You feel that?' He said as his sister slid a hand across the spot he had pointed out. Sarah nodded 'Definitely something there…' She answered with a nod. A small keyboard sprung out of the wall, startling the both of them, both looked at each other and smirked.  
Sarah looked at the panel; high security system, multiple codes and suggestions, she pursed her lips and then frowned. This could take hours…!

'So, you think you break the code?' He asked.  
Sarah looked down at Scott and said: 'I was a hacker, Scott, that was what they taught me, and that is what I'm going to do… right now…'  
'Mmmh…' Scott mused.  
Sarah nodded again and ticked in a few codes, nothing happened. 'Good system dad, not good enough though…' She said with a smirk as she cracked the code and the doors slid open.  
'Sarah, security…' Scott said a little angsty.  
'Already taken care off…' She said and walked into the room. 'Okay, dad, why did this room have a code…?' Sarah asked herself and lit the flashlight. Quickly she found a light switch and clicked it.  
The lights flashed a few times and then snapped on. Both mouths dropped open. 'Saar, you are in so much trouble when dad gets back…' Scott said who recovered his voice first.  
'Why?' Sarah asked as she didn't take her eyes from the room.  
'This is MASK headquarters…' He said.  
'Oh, oh…' She said and dropped the flashlight, the bang echoed through the metal room, disturbing its peaceful silence.  
She bent forward to pick up the flashlight again and put it in her back pocket of her jeans as she walked up to the main computer. 'Wow…' She whispered as she stroked the keyboard. Sarah bent forward and turned the computer on. The screen turned black and a green beam came onto the screen. PASSWORD, it said. It didn't take Sarah long to come into the computer and started to snoop around. Personal files, mask files, vehicle files…, operations? Sarah frowned and left the other documents for what they were and clicked on the operations file. Past operations, ongoing operations, current operations file. She double clicked the current file and she came onto another screen:

_Code name_: Nuclear Storm  
_MASK agents_: Matt Tracker, Alex Sector, Bruce Sato, Gloria Baker, Brad Turner, and Hondo McLean.  
_Place_: Missouri's desert  
_Mission in short_: …

Sarah's heart had sped up when she had read the agents and place. 'Damn it, dad!' She cursed loudly, causing Scott to get up and bang his head against the top of a door.  
'What?' He asked as he rubbed his head and walked to stand next to her.  
'Look at that place…' She said and pointed at the name. 'What is the first thing that comes in to your mind, when you see that?'  
'The mine…' He said and shivered.  
'Exactly…' She answered 'Now look at the agents… they are the same that helped to get us all out of there…'  
'Do you think…?' Scott started as he looked at his sister in fear.  
'I don't think it, I know it… they are active again… kidnappers will never retire… slave-drivers want them because they're young and energetic, they don't need taking care off, as older people do…' She explained and left the files. Sarah then began to adjust some things of the computer and range.  
'Scott, look around if you can find a headphone or something in that sense… A microphone will do as well.' She said as she opened the computer and started to change circuitries. He nodded and sped away. Sarah herself cursed her father a bit as she tried to make the range of the computer bigger in order to contact them.  
'Will this do?' Scott asked as he came back with a headset, panting.  
Sarah looked up from the computer and rose her thumb 'That will do excellent. Thanks, bro…' She said and straightened again. Sarah then plugged the microphone in and adjusted the sounds.  
'So, that should do it…' She said more to herself and then tried to make contact with the masks of her father and the others.  
'Home base to MASK… Come in…' She said. The only sound she heard were a lot of beeps and a sound that sounded like trying to connect to the internet, but didn't work. Sarah changed the frequencies and tried once again.  
This time she had range. She heard her father's voice, talking to Alex, about a way to free the children.  
'Home-base, to MASK, come in, please…' She said as she tapped the microphone.  
She heard cursing, she scared someone though. Sarah chuckled: 'Go wash that mouth of yours Turner… That is no way to talk.' Scott sniggered as well as Sarah made a rolling movement with her eyes.  
'_What on earth? Sarah?' _Matt's voice came through the headphone.  
'Strike one, to mister Tracker; you will go on for the steamer…' She chuckled  
'_How did you get this frequency? Where are you?'_ Her father sounded angry.  
'Well, lets say that living in one house with a hacker, isn't a good thing… especially when she wants to get on the bottom of what her father is doing…' The last part sounded hurt and a little accusing.  
'_I told you that it was going to be a hand full, having her in the house…'_ She heard Alex say.  
'_Sarah, you will be so grounded, when we are home…'  
_'_Matt, let her, she knows something, so she wants to help… she is twenty-two, damn it… she has the right to know what her dad is doing… don't forget she grew up in these mines…'_ That was Gloria.  
'Thank you, so nice to hear that someone is on my side.' Sarah intervened.  
'_You've got our vote in that as well…'_ She heard Brad and Hondo say.  
Sarah smirked. 'Thanks guys, anyway… to make a long story short… Euh, Scott, I don't think you must go there…' She said as she saw what her brother was about to do.  
'_Is Scott there as well…?'_ Matt asked surprised.  
'Well, yeah, I kinda pulled him into coming…' She confessed.  
'_Sarah Tracker…'_ Matt started.  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm in deep trouble and grounded, I know… just ground me, when you're home okay?' She cut him off. 'Now, do you wanna get out or not?' As she heard no complaints about that she nodded and began to draw a map on the computer. 'Okay, I drew a map of the whole mine… I know it on the back of my hand… most of these shafts I dug myself…' her fingers flashed across the keyboard and then said: 'Map, transferring…' She hit the enter button. '…right now…'  
'_Great job, Sarah, wow, you are amazing…'_ She heard Gloria say, causing Sarah to blush furiously. She stuttered a thank you and then smiled, but the smile soon vanished as she saw five red dots outside the mine.  
'Dad? Are there other agents waiting for you outside? Five in total…?'  
'_No, why?'_ he said and waited for an answer. Sarah moved the mouse over the five dots.  
'VENOM...' She said. 'Watch out, you guys have company…' She told them.  
'_I see them, thanks Saar…'_ Sarah heard her father say.  
Sarah smiled and looked around to see what Scott was doing. He was currently investigating a locker that didn't belong to him.  
'Scott, what are you doing there?' Sarah asked 'that isn't your locker, now get out of there, before you get me into more trouble then I'm already in…' She said. A beeping sound caught her attention and turned back to the computer.  
'_Sarah, what is happening? Talk to us…'  
_'I have no idea what is happening…' She said as her fingers fled across the keys. 'You're falling away dad… dad…, dad, come in!'  
'…_Falling away… bad connection… can't hear… what… saying…'_ After that silence fell into the room.  
'DAMN!' She cursed loudly. Sarah moved the cursor to the five dots, which were now in the mine; she moved over all of them and found that one was being used. 'Disrupter' it read… Damien.  
Sarah cursed again. This wasn't good… and now that she hadn't any contact anymore with the others, she couldn't warn them. 'Shit…' She called and hit the computer, accidentally opening a whole new file that was locked with a password.  
'What's this?' Scott asked as he looked at the computer.  
Sarah shrugged. 'Don't know' she said 'But I can find out, if you want?'  
'What do you think?' Scott answered.  
'Then grab a chair and come sit here…' Sarah smirked and began to tick in a few passwords. It all came back with _'ACCES DENIED'_ yelling at them in white letters with a red beam on the screen. Someone really wanted this tape to be in the right hands… and if it wasn't they wouldn't get in, because of the contents, and the password.  
Out of frustration she ticked in her own name and hit the enter button. '_ACCES GRANTED… welcome, Sarah Tracker…'_ The computer said as the red beam changed to a green one. The screen turned black once again and then a video started up;

_Matt Tracker was sitting behind his desk and was putting the last letters in a document. _'_Welcome, children… I have no doubt, that when you are watching this Sarah, that Scott will be sitting next to you…' He lay down his pen and then looked into the camera. 'At this point I have just written down the last things of a new mask. It is called Quicksilver and will come with a new vehicle. Buddie is now in the process of making it…'_

Sarah checked the date in the right bottom corner… the beginning of this year.

'_Sarah, when you see this, two things may have happened, or I'm dead, and need a successor… Sorry Scott, but you're still too young… Or, my life is in much danger that this tape is found, by you guys…Or it is just dumb luck.' Matt shrugged. He wouldn't know. 'Anyway… Sarah, I do have the idea that you now know with which project I'm working and the answer is yes… they have started again, and this time it went further, they are requiting youngsters, not only to work but to defend as well…' He spoke about how the children were requited and how they were being taught how to fight and shoot a gun…  
_'_So, now you see, Scott; that I can't ask you to come… So, Sarah, I ask you…' He had stood up while explaining and had walked around the desk and was now leaning on it. _'_Sarah, if you look at your right side, then you will find some lockers. One of them is still closed and has no nametag on it… That one is yours. That locker will have the suit that you will wear from this day forward, if you accept the terms and your place as a MASK agent.' He took a breath and continued: 'Go on, look for it… it will have the same code, with the one you came to this file with… At the right side you will see a little keyboard, you know what to do.' Matt stopped and looked at her._

Scott's eyes looked like an upcoming storm and brooding he crossed his arms over his chest. He was too young always the same excuse, it was either being to young or to small. Life just wan't fair. Sarah not really understanding it all; stood up and walked toward the locker and ticked in her name. The door sprang open and she saw her suit. It was a racing costume and was dark grey. At both sides, three silver lines went from top to bottom. She held her breath as she stroked the material. It was soft, yet it was strong.

'_The suit is made from a very light material, if you might have noticed, but it is very strong, and almost unbreakable. It gives wind and fire no change to get through it…' Matt explained. He smiled with what he was going to say next: 'This is your new vehicle… Watch and be amazed.'_

The computer shifted place and she saw a drawing. Her mouth dropped open and then squealed. 'Oh my God!!' she screamed and jumped around.

'_I thought you would like that…' He chuckled and the camera turned back to Matt himself. That will be waiting for you in the garage. Go on, your mask will be right there as well, fully charged… To use it call 'Quicksilver on' and it will spring to life…' He gave her an encouraging smile and said: 'Welcome to the team, Sarah Tracker…'_

The tape stopped and then the file was destroyed. 'Come on!' Scott said and they both ran through the corridors to the garage. Buddie was just polishing a vehicle as the two barged in, heavily panting. 'What the…? Where have you two been doing…?' he said. 'And where did you get that suit…?'  
'No time, to explain… I need to change…' She panted and disappeared in a room. Not long after she came back, zipped up in the suit. Scott and Buddie both whistled. 'Oh, shut it, guys…' She said as she tried to get costumed in it.  
'It gets everywhere where the light doesn't shine…' She muttered as the two guys laughed.  
'You will be needing your new vehicle with that, and your mask…' Buddie said with a smile, as he threw her the mask, which she barely caught.  
'Your vehicle is awaiting you…' He said and opened a door. It was along black corridor. Buddie flipped the switch and by pair, lamps turned on, in the roof; making a tunnel to the middle of the room. In the middle a spotlight sprang to life and Sarah's mouth dropped open once again as she walked inside and up to the vehicle. Scott and Buddie followed suit. Sarah stroked the pearl meteor grey paint, almost lovingly. _'Quicksilver…'_ was painted in bright yellow across the side. The vehicle was a new Kawasaki ZZR 1400, the fastest motor of this time. Sarah squealed again and jumped around. '…The lamps can be turned into lasers, with this button. Pushing this button, you will get a navigation map on your screen, here… Push this button, and the flaps of your bike will turn outward and will become wings…' Buddie explained  
'Wings…you mean; I can fly with this thing?' She ended yelling.  
Buddie covered his ears and then nodded.  
'Oh my god…' She whispered.  
'Gas, acceleration, and this button…' He pointed at a red button close to the hand grab 'Will give you extreme speed.' Sarah listened at the instructions and nodded as she wrapped her long blond hair in a ponytail. She put on her mask which was the same color as her suit and motorbike.  
'Good luck, Sarah…' They both said.  
Sarah nodded 'Thanks, I'll need it…' She said and kicked the bike into life. The motor roared through the garage 'You just have to love this sound…' She called above the engine and sped away with spinning wheels. 'Heehaw…!' She yelled as she sped across the track toward the exit, leaving Scott and Buddie, behind with shaking heads.

As she came to the highway she turned left and put on her navigation system. She sped across the highway and followed every step on the way, going through the explanation again. The motor roared and she smirked. 'Let's see what you've got then, huh Quicksilver… Let's get some steam in to you…' and accelerated. 'Yeah, baby!' She yelled as the asphalt shot underneath her. The speed, the engine, everything she ever dreamed off, now came true. She accelerated once again and looked at her navigation system. Time to get airborne… Sarah pushed the yellow button above her speed-meter and the motor began to change. The flaps expanded and became wings; a hard metal came over her and became a cocoon. Sarah looked at the transformation in awe. This was so cool… She would hug her father to death, when she would get them out of there. The wheels lifted from the ground and she was flying. 'Oh, yeah, baby!' She yelled and then pushed the red button. Hardly feeling the G-forces she accelerated once more and sped across the sky toward Turkey.

It was nighttime when she landed in the desert close to the mine and looked at it. Shivers went down her spine. It hadn't changed a bit since last time she was here. It was still creepy and she could almost hear the cries of pain and despair of the children within the mine… oh, how she knew how it felt. Sarah had never believed it when someone would have told her that in the same mine, where she had spend her days delving coals; would now be a uranium mine, she couldn't grasp that thought. She also didn't understand that it went from coal to uranium… It was highly unlikely that these two were found together in one mine… But the tunnels were long and went deep, they lay scattered throughout the desert. Maybe they had found uranium somewhere? She shook her head to get rid of the multiple questions and memories that tried to surface once again. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When Sarah opened her eyes she began to walk toward the mine, feeling smaller every step she took.

----------------------------------------------------

A.N. Okay, this is far as I have it until now… I also have no idea how Sarah is going to end up with the MASK Team, if she is going further in it, and how she will get involved in the whole mission that is going on now…

Okay, this is Sarah's:

_Vehicle: Kawasaki ZZR 1400  
__Color: Pearl Meteor Grey  
__Code name: Quicksilver  
__MASK: mercury  
__Mask powers: shoots mercury, that penetrates even gold._

All help is welcome. Thanks, and till the next chapter.  
Hugs, Silver Bloodelf


	5. Chapter 5

_- Okay, before I start with this, I'm sorry, for two things, that it took another two years for my muse to come back, and two that the first part is way to fast... I know... but my muse has other plans for this story and you will find out rather soon... - _

'Mercury, on...' she whispered and saw how the mask sprouted thin quicksilver beam at the metal door. 'Oh this is soo coool...' she whispered excited and went in. 'I was wondering when you would be here, mouse...' someone said and disrupted the room. Sarah looked at him and narrowed her eyes. 'you lost the privilege to call me that a long time ago... Damien... you're just as twisted as your father is...' she jumped away when he called for disrupter once again. 'Slow as usual...' She smirked and he continued to disrupt the place. Was he really that stupid? Or was he just blind? 'Hey, donkey, I'm over here...' She said as she waved at him when she stood in front of a caved in mine shaft. 'Damn it...' He called and disrupted the caved in shaft. 'You're really stupid, huh? Must I call you idiot, from now on?' She asked as she coughed and waved away the smoke. She struck a pose when a shield was brought up, underneath the mask she gave him a wicked smirk. 'S-T-U-P-I-D...' she spelled out at him and made an 'S' in the air. 'That is enough, Quicksilver...' she heard and she sighed. 'I was just beginning to have fun...' She pouted 'Do that in your own time.' Matt told her. 'Mercury, come in...' She heard through the mask. 'Mercury here, what is it?' Sarah asked. _'You had a message on your phone, it said urgent...'_ she heard and her face screwed up underneath the mask. Could it be? 'What is in the text?' She asked praying that it wasn't true. _'Urgent, dog needs to return home... That is it...'_ Sarah's eyes became big 'Oh my god...' she whispered. 'Do you know what it means, because it means gibberish to me...' Scott answered. 'Scott, do exactly as I tell you, type in: 'dog is on her way home... asap...'. Do you have that...?' She then asked. 'I have it, do I need to send?' Scott's voice came back to her. 'Yes...' Sarah answered. 'Sending complete... anything else?' he asked. 'Thanks bro... talk to you soon, Mercury over and out.' and turned around to leave. 'Stop right there...' she heard, Mercury stopped and looked over her shoulder at her father. 'I'm sorry, this can't wait...' Was all she said and ran out. This could not be happening, this was not true... after three years... now they contacted her, what was so important that Dragon could not handle... She swung her leg over the seat and was then stopped by Gloria who had pulled her mask off. Sarah did the same... 'Who is CZ?' Gloria asked her. 'I'll explain when you guys are back home... Please, whatever you do, do it fast...' She turned to her father with pain in her eyes. 'This is not what I have wanted...' She said and she kicked her bike on and gave gas. 'Come on...' She called and raced away. Leaving the others to clean up. 'This is something she needs to do on her own Matt... come on... we can handle it here...' Matt looked at Gloria and then at the disappearing form of his daughter. In what kind of trouble was she now? 'She is a big girl Matt, whatever it is she'll get out of it...'

'Home base, come in...' Sarah said as she was now flying through the air on her way home.  
_'Home base here...'_  
'Any reply...?' She asked  
Scott looked at the phone. _'Dragon's den, 44776855. That is all...'_  
'DAMN IT! I knew it...' she called out and hit her fist on the board.  
_'Mercury, what is this all about?'_ She heard through her mask.  
'Too much to tell you. Home base, I need you to type in...' she stopped and thought. 'Need to type in what?' She heard through her mask. Sarah sighed and swallowed '87920156 confirmed. Do you have that?'  
_'Yeah i have it, 87920156, confirmed...'_ she heard 'Good, send it...'  
_'And it is gone...'_  
'Mercury, answer me, what is this all about...' The voice of her father came through. 'I told you, I'll explain when we are home.'  
'Do not make me...'  
'I already am, remember...' She now hissed as her eyes darkened.  
'Oh, oh, I hear Rachel...' Gloria laughed. 'That is not funny...' Matt interrupted and sped up as well.  
'Mercury!'  
'What is it home base...?'  
'Info Skull...' He started.  
'Don't open that one...' She cut him off. 'Why?' He asked. 'Will you stop asking me questions!' She screamed at him, with panic in her voice.  
'Dog, dragon...' The voice of Bruce came through. 'Are we talking about the Chinese Zodiac here?'  
'Don't go there, Bruce...' Sarah hissed at him. 'Drop that thought... I'm warning you...'  
'What is it, that gets you so freaked out...?' She heard Bruce suddenly ask.  
'I SAID, DROP IT...' She screamed.  
'Home base, I need you to do something for me...'  
_'What is it, Mercury...?'  
_'I need you to open internet and type in the following 64857.585..'  
_'Okay, it seems that I'm in a chat room now...'_  
'right, type in, sibling of dog... dog indisposed, type in the number that I asked to type in the message... they know you can be trusted...'  
Scott did as he was asked and the screen staid empty... 'what is happening?' he heard now. 'it stays empty... they are leaving...'  
Sarah hit the wheel again. 'Tell them, dog was a puppy... dragon taught the puppy how to grow up... they will trust you then.'  
'Do I wanna know...?' Sarah heard a chuckle.  
'Shut it Bruce...' she hissed.  
_'they are returning...'_  
'Good, give me an extern phone link with the site...' and told him how to do it.  
_'Line is safe and secure...'_  
'Good...' She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. 'Dog is flying home,.. it is good to talk to again Dragon...'  
'So I noticed... had no idea that you had a sibling Dog...' How she had missed that voice.  
'stuff it, what do you have?'  
'Skull is moving forward... we know that...'  
'Dragon, security breach... scram...' she said and cut off the connection. her heart was pounding like she had run the New York Marathon. 'Scott, tell Dragon to call the others...CZ needs to come back, Dog is on her way...'  
_'Sis, you are scaring me...'_  
'Don't be bro... I did this for a long time... I know I can trust him with my life...' She said and in silence she flew on in the night sky. 'DAMN IT!' She screamed furious.

'Sarah Trakker...' She heard the voice of her father coming in. 'Do you know the hacker group Chinese Zodiac, dad?' She then hissed at him. 'I know off it...' He answered. 'The Chinese Zodiac, also known as CZ, a Hacker group that hacks banks, federal agencies and other government agencies… We don't do them any harm, but we do leave them pointers and websites… sometimes programs, to upgrade their security. We always sign that note with _CZ_. Or Chinese Zodiac.' She explained. 'Okay, what does that have to do with you.' Matt asked as his mind raced. 'Weren't they the hackers that tried to hack into our system...?' She heard Gloria. 'The very same. I stopped them...' Sarah said as she narrowed her eyes. 'You, you stopped them?' Sarah sighed and then said 'Meet the leader of the CZ, My name is Dog...' It fell silent and Sarah continued 'They listen to their leader, even though I'm not in business anymore... they still see me as a leader, no matter how Dragon pushes them... if Dog says something, that will be followed.' Sarah said and took a breath. 'Can you bring us in contact with them.' Matt than said. 'Why?' She asked not understanding. 'Maybe they know something about...'

'I will dad, I will...'  
'Sarah, who is skull...?'  
'Enemies that are working with VENOM... Ironic huh? That is all we know...'  
'Use the main computer...'  
'What?' They all called. 'The main computer... have you banged your head or something...' That was Alex and Sarah giggled. 'It runs the family, thanks senior... I'll set up a few extra security line.'

She descended as she saw the lights of the house and got off. She dropped her mask and raced inside, through the hallways and into her father's study... ' Scott, where are you...?' Scott looked up when his sister called him. 'Okay, I need your help...' She said and told him what to do and how he could help her. 'Computer, set up four extra security walls, give the private files, security level D.' she called 'Four extra security walls, private files, security level D, acknowledged.' The computer began to work. Sarah in the meantime gave an text, to a location and send it to the others. In no time she got replies. She then put up the mic and enlarged the screen that was in front of her. 'CZ is complete?' She suddenly asked. 'DOG!' Ten other voices cried out and started barking. Sarah flushed embarrassed and then said: 'okay, you guys, that is enough... Thanks...'

'Blushing, Leader?' A voice came through. 'You know me too good, dragon, you know me too good... what happened in my absence...?' She then asked as she looked at the screen. 'We ignored Dragon's orders...' A voice chuckled. 'Thank you, Rooster, absolutely great...' Dragon huffed now. Sarah laughed and shook her head. 'Okay, now that everyone is present...' She said as she saw the last box popping up with the name 'SNAKEMAN'. 'Listen Dog...' Dragon began and Sarah looked up at the screen. She then smiled and said 'I know, Dragon, thanks…'  
'Oeh, do we hear...' another voice came through.  
'Pig? Don't you go there…' Sarah threatened.  
'WEDDINGBELLS!' ten voices chorused.  
'Dog and Dragon sitting in a tree...' Pig started.  
'Pig, do not make me give you a deadly virus... Besides, I can't climb trees, and I'm not in the mood to break my leg' She said as a flush spread across her cheeks. 'You wouldn't... and you can't climb trees?' Pig's voice came through. 'Give me two minutes, hell nobody is perfect... Rat, where the hell are you going with that line..?' She then asked as she saw how a red fishing line was thrown from the name "RAT". 'I wanted to know from which computer you were calling us from... it has four security walls, and files that have level D. What's going on Dog...?' The voice of Rat came through. Sarah sighed and then said: 'I'm calling in from my father's house...'  
'Is that an FBI official or something? You're not setting us up, eh?'  
'No... and why on earth should I set up the ONLY hacker group that is at the good side of the Law…? Didn't you see the credentials that we got on the site?' She asked bitchy and turned around when the others came in as well and lay a finger on her lips. 'Then where are you calling from... this is like trying to crack a nut without nut cracker...' Rat answered. 'A hammer will do the trick…' Monkey laughed and again everyone barked and hit the table. Sarah chuckled and then looked at her father who nodded. She turned back to the screen and said: 'MASK headquarters.' and it fell silent causing her to chuckle. 'Dog...?'  
'What is it Ox?'  
'Could it be...?' and the voice sighed.  
Sarah laughed and said: 'No Ox, am not the leader of MASK... I'm his daughter...' She looked at her father now and smiled 'besides I've got a temporary contract with them…'  
'OH MY GOD!' Elven voices cried out in unison.  
'Jesus, Dog, you could've told us that sooner...'  
'Sorry Rooster, we all have our secrets... It happened rather soon… Rat, seriously, if you don't stop snooping around right this instance, I'll send you a virus, that will crash your computer...'  
'You wouldn't...'  
'Try me...' She hissed as her eyes darkened.  
'That is why the Dog is our leader...' Horse called out. 'Way the go, puppy...'  
'Horse...' she began in a sweet voice and 'oeh's' filled the room. 'you do know that puppies have very sharp teeth, right? You wanna test mine...?'  
'Sorry, already silent...' as the others started to bark and slamming the table. 'Okay, play time is over kids... back to business...' She said. 'Ma'am, yes ma'am...' They called in unison and Sarah smiled at her father and then shrugged. 'We are we standing?' She asked as she started to pace up and down the room now. 'I hacked the mainframe of SKULL...' but Sarah interrupted him 'Tiger, let me stop you right there, my father as well as the other MASK agents are listening in... explain to them who SKULL is...' It stayed silent for a while. How she had missed this group 'O-okay... SKULL is short for Strike Kommand Ultimate Legacy Legion... it is an organization that works together with VENOM... supplying weapons, intelligence and hitmen if necessary... They have connections with many mafia branches, also they have a lot of dirty money...' Tiger started to explain. 'They have a contract with VENOM for ASTRA 7.4.56. There is a lot of mafia connected to them.'  
'Rabbit...' Sarah called. 'Already on it, Dog boss.' and they heard a lot of ticking noises.

'Good... Go on Tiger...' She said. 'But you and Dragon...' another voice now said 'who'd thought that...' a voice came back from the other side of the screen. 'Monkey, I swear...' she said causing the others to laugh out loud. 'Security breach...' The computer now called out. 'Damn it...' She cussed and ticked in a few commands. 'Security upgraded...' the computer said. 'Snake, you low life excuse of a hacker... do that again and I swear you have a virus at your tail…' A hiss came back to them 'Anytime Dog, anytime... and you don't have the guts to give me that...' Sarah now narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. 'Wouldn't I...? I never trusted you snake... I'm not about to start now...' She hissed back. At the same time, Snake ticked heavily on his keyboard. 'Who is sending me that virus...?' Ten other voices started to whistle. 'You don't mess with the Dog... she has our respect... and anyone that turns against her will know it...' Monkey said. 'You need to buy yourself a new hard drive, cause this one will be dead within a few seconds... say goodbye snake...' That was the voice of Dragon. 'You are the weakest link…' Horse finished with his dry humor…' The others hummed the death march and they heard the hissing sound of a burning cable and Snake fell from the screen. 'Serves him right... messing with the Dog...' Sarah had no idea what to say. 'Thanks you guys...' she whispered after a while. 'No problem dogman... nobody messes with the Leader...' Horse said and the others called a 'HELL YEAH' to put strength to the words. 'Even after three years of absence, you guys still believe in me?' She asked as she swallowed. 'Makes you all warm and fuzzy from the inside, eh dog...' Rabbit chuckled. 'Yes, it does, yes it does...' and gave a loving smile at the screen. 'She's crying, is she crying... i think she is...' Horse whispered. 'I'm not crying...' Sarah huffed 'She is crying...' Monkey chuckled 'I'm not crying! Okay, back to business... Rabbit how far are you...?' She said. 'It is a very tough system to crack Alfadog...' he answered and then cussed. 'Dragon I need some help with this one...' he then said 'Right behind you...' The voice of Dragon came through. 'Dragon, Rabbit, go on with whatever you're doing, Rooster, Pig, Goat, find anything related on VENOM and the Mafia. Monkey, find a new snake for me...' she said 'What must I do Alfadog?' The voice of Horse grumbled. Sarah looked up and giggled. 'Horse...do what you do best and help everyone who needs help. You're the flyer…' Causing the others to roar in laughter. 'What are you gonna do, dog...?' She heard Dragon. Sarah chuckled 'I'm gonna upgrade some security walls at the headquarters. check up in 30 min.'  
'Ma'am, yes Ma'am...' they chorused and windows fell from the screens. Sarah pulled her headphone off and threw it on the table. She leaned heavily on the table and looked up as Gloria lay a hand on her shoulder. 'Is this what you did for the last three years...'  
'Yeah, kinda... I hacked the government and got into the group, I became their leader rather quickly... and when they wanted to hack MASK, they listened to me when i told them that it was off limits, I never understood why they did that though...'

'Because you are a dog, sensitive but you have every characteristic that a leader has to have...' The voice of Dragon came through the headphone. The others nodded in agreement. Had she left open a channel... and flushed horribly. 'now we know why you were against it, at the first place... and we respect your choice to keep it a secret until now... let's do a vote right now... All in favor of Dog, being our leader say 'I'.' Ten voices called out 'I' in unison. 'That is why you are the Alfadog.' Dragon said 'I think we will make her cry today...' Pig chuckled. 'PIG!' the others sighed at him. Sarah gave a tired smile. 'Thanks for the respect guys...' and looked at her middle finger where a golden ring shone with the word 'love' written on it. 'Dragon' she said, he didn't answer but she knew he was listening in 'Me too..' She said with a smile. The rest of the zodiac started to hum the bridal march in unison 'I said 'me too', not 'I do' Keep that bridal march in front of you...' The voices switched to the well-knowing death march instead causing Sarah to laugh. 'Stead guys…' Sarah laughed 'Dog..?' A voice said 'What is it Rooster?' and looked up 'It is nice to have you back.' Sarah smiled once again 'It is nice to be back Rooster, it is nice to be back…'

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys, my muse bit me (and quite hard actually)… I know it has been a long time, two years to be exact… Also I want to tell you that this story will change drastically… It will all be explained in future chapters.**


End file.
